Cooties
by Img157
Summary: Can't Phineas be normal for once? Well today the day kind of, when Phineas finds out about cooties and how you get them, makes Phineas worried for the safety of man and Isabella
1. Chapter 1

Cooties

Phineas Flynn starts his day the same way every day, but today was different today he was going to learn about girls and kisses.

Phineas got up the same, by the sound of his pet platypus Perry," good morning Perry, Ferb time to get up " Phineas while threw his idea book at his step-brother. After getting hit with the immediate the green hair boy shot his younger brother a death glare, furrowing this eyebrows at the red hair boy." What I had to do it, what else could I have done?" smiling at him innocently. Ferb shot him I looked that said, " Oh I don't know maybe you could have walk over here" not willing to give up that easy. "Come Ferb can't you forgive and forget this one time" said Phineas pleading with puppy dog eyes. The green hair Brit sigh and nod at his younger brother, but knew he will get back at him. Then the silent was broken by their mother voice" Phineas, Ferb time for breakfast." "Coming mom," Phineas said as he and his brother rushed to get of their pajamas. After changing the boy race each down the stairs to the kitchen." Whoa slow down" said their father as they almost knock him down." Sorry, dad we're just really excited for today project." Just as Phineas was about to tell his parent he was interrupted by his sister" Oh my goodish Phineas can't you just be normal for one day one day for once" "but Candace-""no Phineas I bet you don't remember ever knowing what are cooties, do you" the red head teen with a look of victory in her eyes. Phineas for the first time of his was speechless. The Flynn-Fletcher all stare at the red hair boy waiting for his answer. "C-c-c-c-cooties, what are cooties" he sutured with little fear in his voice. "Oh nothing just a little silly thing" the red hair teen while she walk away back up the stairs, the tripping up the stairs. "Well that was out of character, bye boys me and your father will be at the shop Candace is in charge, so be good" their mother said while leaving the kitchen with her husband. Phineas just sat there and mumble the word cooties over and over again. When he snap out of it he asked his brother about cooties. "Cooties are a illness girls have that are give it to males when touched and is uncured able, but Phineas-""Ferb I know what were going to do today find a cure to cooties" the red boy while run up to his room to call his friend to inform them. "This is bad I just know" Ferb said then sigh and followed his little brother up the stair.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooties

Phineas Flynn starts his day the same way every day, but today was different today he was going to learn about girls and kisses.

Phineas got up the same, by the sound of his pet platypus Perry," good morning Perry, Ferb time to get up " Phineas while threw his idea book at his getting hit with the immediate the green hair boy shot his younger brother a death glare, furrowing this eyebrows at the red hair boy." What I had to do it, what else could I have done?" smiling at him innocently. Ferb shot him I looked that said, " Oh I don't know maybe you could have walk over here" not willing to give up that easy. "Come Ferb can't you forgive and forget this one time" said Phineas pleading with puppy dog eyes. The green hair Brit sigh and nod at his younger brother, but knew he will get back at him.

Then the silent was broken by their mother voice" Phineas, Ferb time for breakfast." "Coming mom," Phineas said as he and his brother rushed to get of their pajamas. After changing the boy race each down the stairs to the kitchen." Whoa slow down" said their father as they almost knock him down." Sorry, dad we're just really excited for today project." Just as Phineas was about to tell his parent he was interrupted by his sister" Oh my goodish Phineas can't you just be normal for one day one day for once" "but Candace-""no Phineas I bet you don't remember ever knowing what are cooties, do you" the red head teen with a look of victory in her eyes. Phineas for the first time of his was speechless.

The Flynn-Fletcher all stare at the red hair boy waiting for his answer. "C-c-c-c-cooties, what are cooties" he sutured with little fear in his voice. "Oh nothing just a little silly thing" the red hair teen while she walk away back up the stairs, the tripping up the stairs. "Well that was out of character, bye boys me and your father will be at the shop Candace is in charge, so be good" their mother said while leaving the kitchen with her husband. Phineas just sat there and mumble the word cooties over and over again. When he snap out of it he asked his brother about cooties.

"Cooties are a illness girls have that are give it to males when touched and is uncured able, but Phineas-""Ferb I know what were going to do today find a cure to cooties" the red boy while run up to his room to call his friend to inform them. "This is bad I just know" Ferb said then sigh and followed his little brother up the stair.

As Ferb walked in, he saw his brother quickly dialing his cell phone calling all their male friends. "Hello Django, yeah it, Phineas listen I need to come over right now" "Why? I explain when you come over ok see you later." Phineas quickly move down the line called Bajleet, Buford, Django, and Irving who said yes, no question asked. Ferb sadly watch his cooties on the brain of a brother call their friends and want to try to explain cooties to them. "Phineas we need to talk, now." "Ok Ferb, but not right now I got to meet the guys right to talk about-"the boy shivered in gross for the word"cooties." Phineas ran down the stairs to meet the guys. "Phineas wait there something! –"The green hair was cut off with the sound of a sliding door slamming. "About cooties, great he's going to make a fool out of him self." Ferb follow his younger down the stairs and outside to be in the middle of a talk with their male friends. "So the point is that we talk all of our friends that are girls and use them to be tested first then move on to other girls, how does that sound?" All boy nisus Irving gave each other "Is he right in the head?" "YES! That will work and I with 100% with you" said the boy with pink glass. He got stares from the other boy saying, "Are you kidding me". "What cooties are horrible thing know to man kind, girls are scary thing, all being sweet and being so kind" the boy shivered with disgust." Are girls that bad here, in India, girls were ok but I little bad with cooties but not this much" the boy in blue overalls asks in fear. The older with the buzz cut, quickly took it as a chance to scare him, "yes Bajleet the girls here are more danger then in India, you are more evil here" the husky boy said while doing creepy voice. The boy was scared and believe now in cooties."Ok now I in Phineas I wish to help you to find the cure to cooties." "Good now we are all on the same page, from here on out we will have no contact with the girls and stay as far away from the girls" the red hair with a boost of cougar in his voice. But it was soon gone as a voice was spoke "hey Phineas whatch you doing?" it came from a girl in her fireside troop leader clothes with her troop. "Oh hi Issssss-"the boy was stunned for a moment and then quickly disappear in his the safe room in his house, leaving the girls and boys staring at each waiting for a answer, right when Ferb was going to explain to them "FERB, DJANGO, BAJLEET, BUFORD, IRVING COME HERE NOW!" The boys then soon left the girls confused "Well that was err out of character" it came from the short and lightest of them, Gretchen. "Yes, yes that was." The rest of the girls said at the same time.


End file.
